Fire Emblem: White clouds
by Libbleslie
Summary: The land of Fódlan is an ancient one, with a rich history of heroes and legends. A land split between three ruling countries. At the heart of Fódlan stands the church of Seiros. But even in this time of relative peace secrets abound, and not all walk in the light. A novelization of Fire emblem three houses


It was dark and silent. And yet, Byleth could swear she could hear a faint chanting in some strange tongue emanating from everywhere at once. Like some rhythm buried deep in the back of her mind.

She blinked as light filtered from above, and there before her was a long set of steps to a stone thrown above. And there a familiar, and yet strange figure slept. Her head resting upon her arm. Her long green hair shifting softly with the rise and fall of her breaths.

This was a familiar scene to Byleth.

But then something new happened.

The girl gave a groan, and sat up with a slow stretch, yawning loudly. Her eyes opened, eyes of the same shade of her hair squinted down at Byleth. "I wonder how you got in here..." she murmured, words distorted with another drawn out yawn. "It is most rude to interrupt a moment a repose. Very rude indeed. Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you." She said, beckoning Byleth forward.

Byleth obliged, stepping closer to the strange girl.

"Hmmm... I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?" The girl questioned.

"I'm a mortal." Byleth Answered. A strange answer to the question, and yet it seemed right. This girl with the flowing green hair and intricate hairpiece, with her sharpened ears and the green tint in the whites of her eyes felt as if she was human only in shape.

"I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on." She said, gesturing for Byleth to continue.

"I am Byleth." She Answered simply.

"Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed yo the sound of human names." The girl said, leaning forward on her thrown with interest. "You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?"

It was a strange question to ask, but little of this was normal.

"The twentyfifth day of the Etereal moon." Byleth Answered, and the girls face lit up.

"Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange!" She leaned back on her thrown, supporting her head on her hand. "Hmm. It all feels so... familiar. I think it may be time for another nap." Her last few words muffled by yet another yawn as her eyes seemed to fight to stay open. "It is almost... time to... begin..." She lost the fight to keep her eyes open, and their lids drooped shut, and it seemed mere seconds before she was softly snoring.

* * *

"Hey. Time to wake up."

As the dream faded out, the sound of a familiar, deep voice faded in.

Byleth gave a slight stretch as she rose from the small bed of the inn room they had occupied. Her steps echoed in the quiet of the room as she approached the older, battle worn man who roused her. while old enough to be her father, hardly looked his true age. Not yet a gray hair to be seen on his blond head or beard, and the lines on his face from thought or concern rather than age. Though in truth, Byleth did not know his age. Jeralt Eisner was as good with keeping his secrets as he was swinging a blade or riding a horse.

"Were you having that dream again?" He inquired, placing an armored hand casually on his hip.

Byleth gave a small nod in reply, "I was dreaming about a young girl..."

"You've described her to me before." Jeralt said, scratching at his forehead. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like that. In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed." He reminded. Though Byleth was no stranger to the dangers of the kind of life they led. It had been her reality as long as she could remember.

"Okay, time to get moving." Jeralt announced. "Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before, it's far from here, so we'll need to leave at dawn."

"Of course." Byleth said simply.

"Hm?" A faint frown tugged at Jeralts lips. "Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside." Jeralt and Byleth were not the only ones in the village at the moment. They were not a lone pair, as some mercenaries were, but rather, Jeralt led a small group of his own.

But before either Jeralt or Byleth could move to gather their things, the door opened, and the quiet of the room was broken by the clanking of armor as one of the mercenaries under Jeralts command came rushing in. "Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed."

"What's happened?" Jeralt demanded, turning his gaze to the man.

"There are- I think it would be easier if you came and saw yourself, sir!" The man replied, heading towards the door.

Jeralt nodded, striding out after the man, Byleth following at his side.

Waiting for them was a strange trio of figures. The almost uniform style of their clothing being very much the only thing alike between them.

It was the young man in blue that spoke first.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire." He apologized.

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" Jeralt questioned, resting his hand on his hip.

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support." The young man answered, his voice smooth and even, belying the severity of the situation.

"Bandits? Here?" Jeralt said, frowning.

"It's true." The young woman interjected, the pale, almost white blonde of her hair a stark contrast against the red of the cape hanging from her shoulder. "They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp."

"We've been separated from our companions and we're out numbered. They're after our lives... not to mention our gold." The olive skinned young man explained.

"I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation. I..." Jeralt trailed off, his brown eyes studying the small group. "Wait. That uniform..."

"Bandits spotted just outside the village!" The voice of one of the mercenaries cried as he came running towards them. "Damn... there are a lot of them."

"I guess they followed you all the way here. We can't abandon this village now." Jeralt said, eating the group warily. He turned his head to look back to Byleth. "Come on, Let's move. Hope you're ready."

Time was lost in a flurry of activity as Jeralt prepared his horse and gathered his lance, and Byleth took up her sword. The odd trio revealed they had they own weapons upon their persons, and were intent on joining the battle.

They gathered at the gates of the village, and it was clear by the sounds of a not too distant din of noise the bandits were at the outskirts of the village already.

"Lets take care of those thieves before they overrun the village." Jeralt called out. "Take down the enemies in Front First. That should take the wind out of their sails."

As they steeled themselves for the charge, the pale haired young woman gave Byleth a sideways glance. "You have a strange aura about you. You say you're a mercenary, so show me what you can do."

The young man in blue turned to Byleth, gripping his lance tightly. "Thank you. W are in your debt. It wouldn't do for us to fall in a place like this. Please, lend us your strength. Let's work together to drive out these thieves!"

"It's because of you guys that I'm not dead right now. Thanks for that!" The young man in the yellow cape said, drawing an arrow from his quiver. "I didn't expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me!"

The boy in yellow stepped forward into the fray first, sending off his arrow sailing into the shoulder of the nearest brigand.

Surprisingly the three seemed skilled warriors, handling their weapons with ease. Their strikes swift and parrys sharp.

Whoever they were or where they came from, they had each clearly been trained well.

It was hard to say, who had landed the final blow that had blown the man who had seemed to command the gang of thieves. He fell backwards upon the ground, and it looked as if the fight was over.

But as the dust settled, he lunged back to his feet with a angry bellow, charging with his axe straight towards the young woman.

It was instinct, that drove Byleth in front of the girl, shoving her away as the man raised his axe.

But the blow never came.

It felt as if she was pulled off her feet, yet she was still standing. And the world became dark, silent. Byleth opened her eyes, glancing around.

"Honestly what were you accomplishing with that little stunt?!" Byleth twirled around at the angry voice, greeted with the familiar sight of the stairs and the throne atop. "It's like you're trying to get me killed, you fool!" The girl scolded, reclined upon her thrown. "Well, it's fine." She sighed heavily. "After all if you don't know the value of your own life, you're not going to protect it very well, are you. Course not."

She giggled as she stood up, clapping her hands together. "Well, then. I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on, right?" She sounded almost excited about the idea. "You can call me Sothis... but I am also known as... "the Beginning."

"Hmm..." The excitement fell from her face as a thought seemed to cross her mind, and she rested her hand against her cheek. Eyes closed in thought. "Sothis... Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called... the beginning. But who once called me that?"

"What are you talking about?" Byleth asked, looking up at the girl upon the throne. This Sothis.

"I was not able to recall my name... until just now." Sothis replied, opening her eyes and letting her hands fall to her sides. "And Just like that, it came to me. How odd." A cross look fell upon her face, and she looked down upon Byleth with knitted brows. "That look upon your face... Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That "child" just saved your life! And what does that make you?"

"I am no child." Byleth replied evenly.

"Ha! Such arrogance. You look the part, but are you truly an adult? You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl." Sothis scolded, crossing her arms. "Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

"You stopped time?" The question is flat upon Byleths voice.

"Hm. I do not hear your gratitude. Perhaps I should force you to leave?" Sothis said.

Byleth placed a hand over her heart, bowing for a brief moment. The gesture seeming to soothe Sothis as she uncrossed her arms.

"There now. Is gratitude so much to ask? I did seem you worth saving, after all. Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that..." her last words are curious, as if she is truly unknowing of how she stalled the flow of time.

"What will happen when time resumes?" Byleth ventured to ask, shaking her head.

Sothis gave a nod, her words certain of the outcome. "When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end."

The unnatural situation had not seemed to cause any change upon Byleths face, but the factual matter with which Sothis says she will die causes a startled look to break the cool mask.

Sothis let out a deep sigh "How rude of you to drag me into this! Now what to do..." she wondered aloud.

"Turn back the hands of time."

The statement is simple, firm. If this being had the power to stop the flow of time, then it seemed reasonable that she could turn it back as well.

"Of course!" Sothis exclaimed. "I must turn back the hands of time!" An intricate circle of strange ruins sprang to life before the strange girl. Shining in the center a strange symbol that Byleth could not recall ever seeing before and yet, it felt eerily familiar.

"Yes... I do believe it can be done. You rally are quite troublesome." Sothis said, the shifting lines and circles of the runes casting dancing light and shadows over her.

"I cannot wind back time too far, but, all is well. You are aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now, go... Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek..."

Eerie magic swirled round Byleth, and the world felt like it was turning on its head.

It felt like she was being yanked backwards through a fast running river.

And when she opened her eyes, the leader of the thieves of just lunging to his feet.

She didn't waste a second. Byleth sprinted, putting herself in front of the young woman, her sword drawn.

This time the blow of the axe fell, and the sound of steel scraping against steel pierced the night air as the axe went flying off, and the thief was thrown back.

This time he did not lunge back to his feet.

Byleth let out a heavy huff of breath that made her shoulders move in anger as she lowered her sword.

But there was little time to watch the bandit to ensure his demise when a voice hailed them, and the two women turned to watch the two young men come jogging up. Followed by the sound of hooves beating against the ground.

"Hey... Did you just-" Jeralt began, astonishment clear on his weathered face, but the sound of heavy footsteps and the clatter of several sets of armor interrupted him.

A man in bright white armor appeared across the way, flanked by two other men in matching armor.

"The Knights Of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students!" The man bellowed, holding his axe proudly.

"Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!" He commanded, and the pair wasted no time heeding his command, sprinting off after the retreating bandits.

The man in white approached, looking over the trio. "The students seemed to be unharmed. And... Who's this?"

Jeralt sighed quietly, muttering under his breath. "Ugh... why him?"

"Captain Jeralt?!" The knight said in astonishment. "It's you! Goodness, it's been ages. Don't you recognize me?" He asked, raising a fist excitedly. "It's Alois! Your old right hand man! Well, that's how I thought of myself, anyway. It must have been twenty years ago since you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Alois." Jeralt replied "Just as loud as ever. And drop that "Captain" nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore. These days I'm just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Goodbye, old friend."

"Right... goodbye, Captain." Alois said, nodding understandably.

"Wait!" He exclaimed "This isn't how this ends. I insist that you return to the monastery with me!"

"Garrag Mach Monastery..." Jeralt murmured "I suppose this was inevitable." "And how about you, kid?" Alois said, turning his attention to Byleth. "Are you the captains daughter?"

"That is correct." She replied with a small nod.

"Is that so? Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the Captain." He smiled "I would love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won't you?"

Byleth nodded as Jeralt sighed. It had seemed like her father had resigned himself to the idea of going to the monastery, and if he was going, well, she might as well go too.

"What's troubling you, Captain?" Alois asked "You aren't about to run off again, are you?"

"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights Of Seiros." Jeralt replied, beginning to follow Alois.

"The Knights Of Seiros..." A familiar voice chimed "they do seem rather skilled."

Byleth Scanned her surroundings, but there was no sign of Sothis.

"Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going!"

As Byleth followed after the pair, the trio approached her.

"I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question." The young lady said. "You're clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father... that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight who ever lived. Have I missed anything?"

"I didn't know he was a captain." Byleth admitted. No. There was much about her father she did not know.

"How curious. I'd wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed."

"Hey! You are coming to the monastery, right?" The Boy in yellow chimed "Of course you are. I'd love to bend your ear while we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students at the officers academy at Garreg Mach monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it."

"That would be because you ran off." The young lady scolded.

"Too true!" He agreed "I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would've worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."

"Ah, So that's what you were thinking, Claude." The one in blue said "And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all."

"His intentions were clear as day." The young lady chastised. "You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a persons words."

"Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on." He replied.

"Oh, joy. A royal debate between their highnesses." Claude said sarcastically "I wonder how being completely predictable affects ones ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naïveté."

"Me? Naive?" The girl questioned "tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self awareness a condition of some sort?"

"In any case," the blond one interrupted "forgive our digression. I must speak with you if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn."

"Your skill is exactly why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the empire." The girl added. "I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the adrestian empires-"

"Halt, Edelgard, please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom Of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please, do consider returning to the kingdom with me."

"Whoa, there!" Claude Interjected "you two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning on developing a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors." He said before turning his attention to Byleth. "But it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?"

"Hmm, it seems ones place of birth is quite significant to them." Sothis' voice was soft, like a whisper in the back of Byleths mind. "Yet they are so impressed by you that you may take your pick. Well?"

Byleth was quiet for a moment, before motioning to the young man in blue. He had made his proposition first.

"Understood. Faerghus has always been a noble and distinguished kingdom that has always valued chivalry."

"Alright that's enough with the small talk!" Alois said, approaching the group. "It's Time to head back to the monastery!"

"Looks like we'll have to pick this up another time." Said Claude as the trio followed after the knight.

"My, my, they are in such a hurry. You know... each of the three are most unique..."


End file.
